They Can Never Just Go for a Run
by IrrlandAlmondd
Summary: Steve and Bucky go for a run, and since Steve is a trouble magnet they literally run straight into trouble. Never a peaceful day. Bucky and Steve are bros. Protective Bucky. Hurt Steve. Crazy gun guy. Running is exhausting. 20th century movies are the remedy.
One Shot Fan-fiction

Captain America Winter Soldier

-Steve and Bucky friends

Friendship and Hurt/Comfort

-Steve goes out running with Bucky, since Sam had to work earlier at the VA, and an anti-Captain America enemy interrupts them. They get shot at and Bucky has to get to Steve before the guy gets any closer to his hiding place. Bucky ends up knocking out the guy and get overprotective over Steve.

* _Sam Wilson, aka Falcon_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these amazing characters.

**Please comment and/or review. Thanks so much for all of your support and love, it means a lot to me. It keeps me writing.

They Can Never Just "Go for a Run"

Steve Rogers likes to keep a routine; it's just how he's always been. Every morning he'd wake up, eat a small snack and drink some water, go for his run, and then go about his day afterward. He and Sam had started running with each other every other day at 5:30 a.m. before Sam has to go to his job at the VA, and the days they didn't run with each other Steve would either run alone or sometimes coax Bucky out of his bed long enough to run with him. Bucky was never happy about that, but it got him out of the apartment they shared here in Washington, DC for a couple hours.

Today was one of the days Sam was working at the VA and Steve was feeling a bit more confident about his Bucky-coaxing abilities. As soon as Steve gets dressed in his running clothes, a gray tight-fitting t-shirt and blue running pants, he walks down to Bucky's room and knocks, hoping his friend will hear him and start to wake up on his own. Steve hears a grunt come from the other side of the door, and taking that as a " _Please come in Steve_ and _good morning to you too_ ," and enters into the room.

As soon as he walks in a pillow smacks into his face, temporarily stunned, Steve freezes in the door. "Nope. Don't even ask, the answer is no," Bucky announced, rolling over, turning his back to Steve.

"Aw come on Bucky, how often do you really have to do this?" Steve insisted while picking up the pillow and walking over to the side of Bucky's bed.

"Every other day you ask me to go! I'm tired. It's early. That's not a good combination. So the answer to your unasked question is no," Bucky corrected and put another pillow over his head trying to ignore his younger friend.

"Please? I'll do your laundry for the rest of the week?" Steve offered trying to yank the pillow from Bucky's clutches.

Bucky grunted, "Nope. Still not doing it," and held onto the pillow tighter, pulling it back towards him.

"Please, Buck? Come on…" Steve urged finally getting the pillow away from his older friend.

Bucky looked up at the Captain and saw the beginnings of the "puppy dog eyes" his friend was so great at, seriously he could make anyone do anything with those eyes.

"Ahhhhhh…You're not going to stop are you?" Bucky exclaimed and accepted his defeat.

Steve gave his biggest boy-scout smile and stated, "Nope."

Bucky gave a loud sigh and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, causing Steve to have to quickly back up to avoid getting kicked in the crotch—Bucky so did that on purpose, he thought.

"Okay, give me a minute. Good grief, I'll meet you in the kitchen," Bucky reassured while moving to his bathroom as Steve backed out the door smiling widely. "And don't eat the last apple! It's mine!" Bucky shouted.

After taking care of "business" and throwing on a black t-shirt and gray running pants, Bucky made his way into the kitchen he and Steve shared. Steve was already munching his way through a granola bar and a banana when Bucky came in. He immediately snatched the apple laid out for him and started eating it, also taking the glass of orange juice handed to him.

"Thanks. So how much are we running today?" Bucky asked already guessing the answer.

"Umm…we can try for ten miles? I mean…if you're up for it," Steve stuttered nervous his friend would back out and to return to bed.

Bucky smiled at his younger friend and piped "Oh is that all? We trying to put my super soldier serum to the test or what Kid?" Chuckling and shaking his head, Bucky reassured "That's sounds good to me man, but I'm just going to try for eight miles."

Steve let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and moved to throw away his trash. "Sounds good Buck."

After Bucky was finished and he threw away his own trash, they made their way to Steve and Sam's usual running spot around the park. When they got there, they stretched out a little and set off on their "running journey".

Bucky used to be the faster of the two of them, because of Steve's asthma and small stature. But now since being enhanced, Steve was more agile and faster than Bucky, who now was all stocky and just pure muscle, making him a tad bit slower than Steve. That meant Steve was about a half a mile ahead of him and gaining, while Bucky tried in vain to catch up. This cycle continued for a while until Bucky saw something up ahead in front of Steve that made him quicken his pace to catch up to his friend.

Stepping out of the nearby trees was a guy dressed in black armor with several guns strapped to his body, he aim his machine gun in Steve's direction and took fire.

Seeing the guy just in time, Steve jumped out of the way and took shelter behind a nearby tree. Steve wasn't fast enough though because a bullet clipped him on his calf as he dived for cover. Gasping Steve rested his back on the tree, quickly inspected the wound, then looked around to find out where the shooter was at.

Bucky ran as fast as he could to his friend, who was soon to be cornered by the shooter. He went off the path, through the trees so we wouldn't get see and shot at, and made his way to his injured friend.

Steve looked up and flinched expecting to be shot again, until he heard a voice calling out to him in a whisper, "Steve. Hey, hey, hey Steve… you okay?"

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Steve nodded and answered, "Yeah, just got shot in the leg, but I should be fine. Come on, let's get out of here."

Bucky grabbed Steve around the waist and hauled him up, keeping his arm around Steve they ran for better cover from the shooter, who was almost to the tree Steve had been hidden behind.

They stopped behind a thick bush, waited and listened for the shooter. Bucky checked over Steve's leg, deciding the only way to stop the bleeding was to put pressure, Bucky ripped his sleeves off and wrapped them around the wound. Bucky ran his hand through Steve's hair, hoping to calm his friend's labored breathing down.

"Hey, it's okay. We're going to get out of this. We just got to get around this guy and knock him out, okay?" Bucky reassured, while looking out behind the bush to see where the shooter's position was.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Come on Captain! Are you too scared to face me?" The shooter shouted, gun ready to fire. He searched around for the super soldier.

Bucky looked Steve in the eyes and stated, "I'm going to sneak up behind him, and incapacitate him, okay. Stay here," and with that Bucky took off in the shadows of the trees.

Steve ducked down trying to keep himself hidden, as the shooter yelled taunting him again "Captain America! Are you really hiding? What would your country think of you now?! You're weak and not half the man everyone believes you to be!"

Bucky made his way easily around the shooter and snuck up behind him, as soon as the guy stopped talking, Bucky made his move. Slamming his metal hand into the guy's head, he went down like a sack of potatoes, crumbled to the ground and dropping his guns. "He's a better man than you could ever hope to be," Bucky stated looking down at the guy's unconscious form.

"We're good, Steve! I'm going to call the police, and they can talk care of this douchebag," Bucky announced pulling out his phone, and calling it in to the police all the while keeping an eye trained on the unconscious shooter.

Steve slowly stood up putting all of his weight onto his right side, and limped towards his older friend.

"Can we not have a normal day out with you? I swear you are a trouble magnet!" Bucky exclaimed throwing his hands up at Steve, who finally made his way to his friend's side.

"Obviously not. Can we just…go home? Please?" Steve breathed, grimacing at the sharp pain emitting from his calf.

"Yeah Stevie, let's go home. I can dress up that wound, and we can just lay on the couch all day catching up on twentieth-century movies," Bucky proposed as the cops pulled up taking away the shooter.

He wrapped his arm around Steve and they started to walk in the direction towards home. "Next time Sam isn't available to run with you, say the word and I'll join you. You are never allow to run alone again, or go anywhere along again. You always get into trouble and someone's got to be there to protect your patriotic and idiotically heroic self," Bucky stated smiling, only half joking.

"Okay, Buck. It's a deal," Steve agreed leaning the majority of his weight on Bucky, who took on the extra-added weight without a problem.

And with that they made the trek back to their apartment, where Bucky would doctor Steve's leg and mother hen him till Steve wants to pull out his blonde hair. But they're family and it comes with the name, annoying each other and being overprotective over one another. They're brothers in all but blood, and they take care of each other "till the end of the line."

Thanks for reading! Please review and leave comments. Did you like this story or no? (:


End file.
